Fairy Tales Remake: Once Upon a Story
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: This story has three different story, the first story is about Snow White, then Sleeping Beauty and lastly Cinderella. It features about the three couples I like in the Fairy Tail. Nalu, Gruvia and Jerza. Warning, has OOC and OC. If you don't like to read it, be it. RnR.
1. Meeting You

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Fairy Tail, it belongs to the Person named Hiro Mashima

**Heha, Konnichiwa! This was just experimental Story…..**

**So Who ever reads this please, leave a review…**

**Thank you…**

* * *

**Snow White**

Chapter I – Meeting You

* * *

Once upon a time, there was widow king who wants to marry again, despite he has a beautiful young daughter named Juvia that making him happy, yet he is not satisfied. He decided to tell her daughter about this matter, but her 10 years old daughter didn't agree and consider this matter. After a few days the king becomes quite more, Juvia noticed this fact, began to think deeply. She decided to talk to his father and..

"oto-sama, do you really want to marry again?" she asked sadly, she didn't want to see his father like that, even if, it was against her will, she must agree with it

"It's okay Juvia, if you don't agree with it" the king replied melancholy

Juvia breathe in deeply, to gather the courage to say it "I will allow you to marry again" she said, and the expression of the king change and turned to a big smile "If?" she continued

"If what?" asked the king curiously, looking at her daughter seriously. There was a moment of still, waiting for her daughter to talk.

"if" she began "you'll promise me that she won't object every decision I made" Juvia said seriously, a fierce shown in her eyes. "I shall now take my leave, if need me just look at me in my room" she said, as she turned around sad eye were shown up, hiding all the pain inside was never easy for her, since her mother died when she gave birth on her, she only saw her in pictures down their hall way.

"This is for your own sake, my dear daughter" the king mused

The king immediately sends his knights to the other kingdom to tell the news. Without further ado, the king immediately decide the day of the wedding, sets everything they needed. And now, they'll just need to wait for the day to come.

But an argument has come forth between the two again, it seems, Juvia is against something again.

"Father, why is it so sudden?" Juvia asked, demanding for an explanation about the wedding ceremony, that his father had planned.

"Juvia, it's better if" cough "we make it early" he said and cough again, it seems the king has an illness

"Why can't you wait for 2 years?" Juvia asked, in low voice, tilting her head down she gradually turned around and began to walk to her room, she knew that can't do anything once her father had decided, she can't do anything to change it.

"Juvia" uttered the king, but Juvia just ignore him and continue to walk to her room.

Every night, Juvia cries at her room solemnly releasing all the pain that she conceal all the years that she'd been feeling low. She never had a friend or a person to talk to; she's always staying at her room, locked in. The only thing she's doing in her room was to read books or sew things. She never saw any children at her same age, old people always surrounding her, meaning her guards always guarding her. Some time she asked her father if she could visit the town to have sightseeing, to look what it looks like in the town. But her father opposed it that leads her to stay at her room, locked.

One day, before the wedding, the king had a visited the queen. The queen had a daughter also that has same age o Juvia, and the King was so ecstatic about it.

"my daughter would happy to meet you?" said the king, obviously asking for the name of the princess

"Sherry, your majesty" she said and bows down

"Sherry, what a beautiful name is" he complimented, and proceed to meet up the queen

"Sherry, you may leave now" said the queen

"Yes, mother"

After that

"Have, you told your daughter yet?" asked the queen seriously

"No, I'm not planning to tell her" he said sadly, looking at the window

"you must tell her, sooner or later the time will come, do want to leave your daughter miserably like that?" the queen said seriously, seemingly arguing to the king

"I—I don't want worry her, she probably won't accept the fact, that my days are numbered" he said, sadly

"Why, how many days are left?" she asked,

"Probably I have 2 months left, that's why I, made the wedding early. I can rest peacefully knowing that you will take care my daughter, please love her as your child' he said

"Don't say those nonsense, you're not dying here, you still have 2 months left, idiot!" the queen said, scolding the king a little bit.

The next day, was the wedding day which was held in the king's kingdom, Every important and prominent person attend the wedding, there are also other kingdom attend for instance, the ice kingdom, the fire kingdom, the air kingdom ,the Star kingdom and many other more.

The wedding ceremony lasted for 3 hours, and Juvia didn't bother to come out from her room to witness the wedding, she just stayed at room until the wedding ceremony was done. She didn't also bother to arrange herself for the occasion. She was only wearing her favorite dress, the blue one.

As she was walking down at the stairs, she can already hear the noises that the party was making. Actually she never gets to use to hear those kinds of noises, because after all she never had attended any parties in her entire life. If she celebrates her birthday her father would only give her a gift or get what she wanted. She never feels how to get in parties, she never had a friend to chat with, and now she has a step sister that she didn't even see.

Living in a princess life was different to her; she never had the life she wanted. She had been caging her entire life in her room reading all those fairy tale books, wishing that her Happy ending would someday come. But how her happy ending could ever come if she had been secluding herself for a long time, the sadness that she felt was no different what she feels right now.

She stop her track at the door, as she think deeply for a while, recalling all the happy memories she had even if it was only those times she'd been reading her books and talking to her mom through the pictures despite she leaving in woe, she had shown that she has a strength to face the brand new day.

She unsurely twisted the door knob and pulls the door leisurely, vivid light greeted her, that blinded her for a while, she rubs her eyes in order to recover her vision, but for a second someone bump to her that cause her to fall on the ground but she was immediately pulled up and pulled her to other side of the room where she came from.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" it was a voice of a boy, and this was the first time she heard a different voice other than her guards and maids. She can't quite make the look of the boy, because her vision was still blurry.

"I'm okay, but my vision is blurry" she said, rubbing her eyes still, after blinking her eyes for few times, can make through. And recognize the figure in front of her, he was staring at her, staring at her plainly, she suddenly feel a heat soaring at her cheeks and her heart pounding faster. Luckily they were in a dark hallway, so the boy won't notice that she was blushing.

"By, the way I'm Gray Fullbuster" he smiled and offering a hand shake to her

"I'm Ju—" she was cut off, when suddenly they heard another voice calling for Gray

"Gray! Where are you?" shouted he unknown voice, that was approaching

"Sorry, but I have to go!" said Gray, and run through the dark hallway away.

* * *

**There you go Minna!**

**To those who read it Please Please Please Review it!**

**Haha, Ja ne!**

**By the way, this is the first Story of the 3 stories I've mention in the summary….**


	2. Accidentally In Love

**Accidentally Falling in Love **

As the party was taking placing, an unexpected state has come to our dear Juvia, she had encountered a feeling that she didn't even felt, and she was clueless about this matter right now.

"Gray-sama" she uttered, looking down at the hallway where he had just run

Suddenly the door open revealing a white haired boy, and abruptly stop on his tracks when he saw Juvia,

"Such beauty!" he thought, seemingly like he was hypnotize when he saw Juvia

"Uhm, are you okay?" Juvia asked nicely to the boy

"I'm sorry, yeah I'm okay!" he smiled, making Juvia slightly blush "I'm Lyon Bastia anyway, and you're?"

"I'm Juvia, nice meeting" she replied politely

"By any chance, have you seen a black haired boy that came here by?" Lyon asked nicely, smiling non-stop at Juvia

"hmm" she nodded, pointing at the dark hallway "he just run that way"

"Thank you!" he said, then run to the direction where Gray had run, leaving Juvia alone, she felt herself smile for no particular reason

"Oh, Juvia you finally decided to join us!" said the king happily, holding the hands of his Queen

"Hai, I would like to see also my step mother" she said, smiling but it's kinda a dim one

"So, you're Juvia" the queen smiled "I would like you to meet my daughter also Sherry" showing her left side

"I don't see anyone your majesty" said Juvia politely

"Please, call me mother. I'll be more happy if you'll call like that" she said, smiling sweetly "she must had left a while when Lyon had called her" she added looking at the people at the hall

"Is that so, then father" she look at her father, smiling at him but her eyes were showing with sadness deep inside "I shall go back to my room now, if you need me just call me" she said

"Wait, Juvia" he began "We haven't introduce you to the crowd yet" added his father

"Is it necessary father?" she asked, and didn't even bother to look at him

"Of course, in fact we already introduce your sister, and you're the one left"

**OOOOOOO**

"Hehe! Got cha Gray"

"Lyon, did you cheat again?" accused Gray

"Oi, I did not, why should I cheat on you?" he reasoned out

"Yeah, anyway lets go back inside the castle, maybe your Sherry will be there" Gray said sarcastically that made Lyon slightly blush

"Yeah!? She's not my Sherry, hmmp" lyon crosses his hand and tilt his head to other side as he was in a bad mood

"Yeah!" Gray chuckle

As they arrive at the hall, they notice that everybody was looking in front, but they can't see it because they were too small, to view it, both made their way to go in front, to see what is happening

"Ah, that girl!" Lyon said, pointing at Juvia while blushing

"You know her?" asked Gray like, he had no interest

"Yeah, I met her while I was looking for you?" he said, not taking his eyes from her "Her name was Juvia" he added

"Juvia?" Gray said a little loud, that made Juvia look at him "that's a beautiful name!" he said smiling at Lyon

"Yeah!" he responded shortly

"Eh, he likes my name" Juvia thought, and began to blush again

"Juvia, are you okay?" Asked his father, looking at her daughter worriedly "You seem a little bit reddy, are you really okay my dear?" he asked again

"Hai!" quickly replied Juvia

"Okay, then! Let me make this quick so you can go to room and rest" said the King "May I have your Attention please!" all eyes at the King "This is my daughter Juvia" showing his right side

"hmm, so she's my step sister! Hmp she's beautiful, we might get along, as long as she won't steal Lyon-sama from me" Sherry thought

"wow she's beautiful!" other says

"Yeah!" other says

"She got the eyes of the King" other says

After introducing Juvia, She immediately went to her room, but she was stop by Lyon and Gray who was waiting at the other side of the door where they all meet up

"Hey!" greeted Lyon, that made draw back and almost fall on the ground but luckily Gray was there to catch her

"Are you okay?" asked Gray, his hands was wrap around her waist

"Yup!" blushingly replied Juvia, she immediately stood up.

"Oi, Lyon, don't scare her like that" scolded Gray, who was slightly blushing. He was lucky that Lyon can't see it, and when he is maybe there will be a big trouble.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to do that" Lyon apologized, he bowed

"It's alright, after all you didn't mean right?" she said

"Oh, what do we have here?" it was a voice of a girl

"Sherry!" jolts up Gray "don't scare me like that!" he added

"Hell-ow sister!" greeted Sherry to Juvia, who has a blank expression

"Sherry!" exclaimed Lyon, that makes Sherry blush "Lets join Juvia in our hide and seek game" he said happily

"Eh, Okay but she'll be the seeker and we will hide" Sherry suggested happily

"NO" oppose Lyon "I shall be the seeker, I shall take her place" Lyon said as he began to count at the dark hallway

"Eh, what am I suppose to do?" asked Juvia, who had left with Lyon

"Come on, let's hide" Gray whispers, and grab Juvia's hand and hide somewhere

"Where are going?" asked Juvia, running away

"Some where he might never find us" Gray replied quickly, still holding Juvia's hand

"I know a place, where he might not found us" Juvia cheer up, then Juvia began to pull Gray and brag him some where

"What is this place" asked Gray, they were standing in front of a warehouse, empty and scary warehouse

"This is our warehouse!" smiled Juvia "they said it was haunted" she added, and began to walk in to it.

"Oi are you sure, this is haunted?" asked Gray, a little bit scared

"Iie, I'm the one who's making this wanted" she smiled and pulled Gray inside

"What do you mean? making it haunted?" asked Gray in confusion

"I made some puppets to scare some workers who tried to destroy this place" at the last part, she said sadly

"Why would they try to destroy this place?" asked Gray, showing a little interest

"I don't know?" she simply replied

"Gray!, where are you!?" shouted Lyon

"Shhssss!" putting his pointing finger in his lips "geez, how could he find a person if, his telling that he's in the area where the person might hiding at, well it serves them a warning to them to hide more! What an idiot" Gray mused

"Oi, Gray you better hide now, I'll make you the seeker" said Lyon, trying to scare Gray

Juvia and Gray stood still where they were, as Lyon just entered the building where there are.

"Do you still have the puppets that you were talking a while" asked Gray in signs

"Yeah" nodded Juvia silently

"Then let's scare him!" said Gray still using hand sign

"But, they are located at the upper part of the building" Juvia replied in sign

"What!? Let's just pray that he won't find us?" Gray sign

"Okay"

"Gray! I know you're here!" said Lyon, talking to no one particular

Juvia P.O.V

Do I have real friends now? I thought, as I was leaning back at Gray-sama, and what is this feeling I am feeling right now? I never felt this before, but it feels so good. I glance at him, and he was looking at Lyon seriously, as I look at him my cheeks began to heat up again. It's so strange; this new feeling that I'm feeling right now, makes me happy somehow. I wish I could stay with him like this forever, I didn't notice him that he began to stare me as well, and I was lost in his eyes in his passionate gaze. I didn't notice again that my body began to move its own, I leaned closer to him, and he also did. Our faces were only inches parted away when suddenly…

Lyon found us!, he was shocked to what he saw, that he unintentionally punched Gray. His eyes were like Lion that ready to attack his prey.

"what the hell are you doing with her?!" Lyon shouted, forgetting that I was there

I tried to help Gray but he refuses, instead he stood up and punches also Lyon in the face

"Then, why did you punched me suddenly then?" asked Gray angrily, spitting the blood in his mouth

"Please stop fighting!" pleaded Juvia, threatening to cry

"I'm going back at the castle" Gray said, coldly


	3. The Outing

**Part III – The Outing**

* * *

Gray P.O.V

Why did I do that to her? My body just moves its own, why did I try to kiss her? There is something wrong about me! And why Lyon did acted that way when he saw us, wait don't tell me that…

As those questions floated to my head unstoppable, I didn't notice that I was already at the castle, I was preoccupied about what happened a while, I didn't think Lyon would go that far just for a girl. I was thinking so deeply that I didn't heard Ul calling me.

"Gray!" she called out at me, waving her handing to go near her

"Where is your brother?" she asked nicely, smiling at me so sweetly that immediately took out my grimace

"I don't' know" I replied shortly,

"Oh, were going home any minute now" she said anxiously, looking at the big clock that was attached at the wall, it was so big that I can barely see the imprinted names of the Lockser Family.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon, anyway the night is still young" I reasoned out, looking at the door way, waiting for a sign of him

"Yeah, but our Kingdom is miles away Gray" she also reasoned out, I can't find any reason anymore

"Fine, I will find" I said, I have no choice but to find the slanted eyes

* * *

"Are you okay Lyon? Asked Juvia, looking at Lyon worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine Juvia-chan" Lyon replied

"Come on, let's put an ice in your cheeks" said Juvia

Juvia and Lyon went to the Kitchen to look for some ice, but they found nothing all, not a single cube. Lyon cheeks was a little bit swelling, Juvia seated at a bank chair quietly, thinking something or maybe thinking what just happened a while, they stayed quiet probably thinking what happened a while, creating an awkward atmosphere.

"Juvia—chan" Lyon began" I'm sorry what happened lately, I didn't mean to do that, I was only shock when Gray almost ki—" Lyon stopped, and looked at Juvia. She was utterly silent; you could even hardly hear her breathing

"It's okay" Juvia replied, she looked at him with a sad eyes, and a gloomy smile. She sigh "I need to go in my room now, see you later" Juvia said a little quickly and left him

"Juvia" Lyon uttered

**OOOO**

" Lyon!" shouted Gray "Where are you", then suddenly someone jump in, at his front, startled him bit

"If you're looking for Lyon, they went at the kitchen with my sister" Sherry said unkindly, jumping from a trunk of a tree hiding for their game hide and seek. "If I were you, I better be going back at the party, because they might be already there waiting for you young Prince" she mocked

"tsk," Gray hissed, turned around and began to walk

"I could see, that Lyon liked my stepsister or maybe he even love her now" Sherry said casually, but deep down she was engraving jealous. She was hoping that Gray would slightly show of jealousy but then again she was failed to do it.

Gray stops at his track and merely phrase "Like I care if he does"

"I'm just saying" Sherry replied, and was left behind

* * *

She didn't expect this might happen, she didn't see this would come, seeing her Lyon, yes her Lyon loving someone than her, and the worst thing is, it was her stepsister. Her jealousy around her sister was overflowing little by little inside her, until it'll turn her into something terrifying.

She stayed under the tree for a while, giggling and mumbling something under her breathe. As her eyes were partly shadowed, she began to walk to the central hall, where the party was. She arrive there, at that kind of state, she had only snapped it when Lyon called her.

"Sherry, are you okay" Lyon asked, looking at her intently, making her startle

"Oh, Lyon-sama, II—I'm fine!" Sherry replied; slightly blush to how Lyon was close her.

"Ah, by the way, where leaving now, so I just wanted to say goodbye to you" Lyon said, scratching his cheeks for no particular reason he began to blush lightly "Well, could you," he pause" say 'HI' to Juvia for me" he blushed and turned his gaze away for shyness

She frown "Do you really like her that much" Sherry asked irritated and little mad

"Wha wha wha what are you ta ta ta talking about?" stuttered Lyon

"Hmmp" Sherry turned back and left Lyon, confuse.

"Chotto!" called a female voice to Sherry

"Ul-sama" mumbled Sherry, she tilt her head to her back

"Sherry! How are you? It's been such long time since the last I saw you. You were still young and cute back then and now you've grown up into a quite beautiful princess" Ul smiled

"Arigatou Ul-sama, I wonder when will you coming back to visit me again" Sherry smiled back, hoping Ul would response to her indirect request.

"Well, I don't know about that Sherry. But I'll promise you that those two will visit you after two months" Ul deliberately whispered the last sentence, and winked at Sherry.

The Ice Kingdom didn't finish the party. The queen was too anxious about how far they will travel if they have concluded the party. Their Kingdom was too far at the Rain Kingdom, which is located at the mountainous part of country and the Ice kingdom was located at the east seaside of the country.

As the Ice royalty was in their way home, back to their kingdom. An awkward atmosphere came up making Ul feel uneasy, as she began to talk or mumble, Juvia came up to her mind and began to tease.

"Ne Gray" she began, smirking darkly "do you think Juvia was cute?" she asked, hoping his displease expression will go away

"I think so" replied Lyon, blushing out of nothing. Ul glanced him, and made a smug expression.

"Oh Lyon, you already have Sherry" she teased "why don't you just give her to Gray, and you two will be happy together" she added

"Like I would, Gray doesn't even like her" said Lyon, looking at Gray who was looking at the night sky.

"She's not yours to give "Gray replied, not bothering to look him.

* * *

**2 months later **

It's been such long time, since the rain kingdom didn't rain, and it all started when that event happens or since the day of the wedding happen.

Long time ago, there is no single day that it would not rain, everybody was so depress by it. The only thing that they can do was to stay at their homes and watch the rain pour down. Everybody thought that the Kingdom was cursed, but as days passes by the people get to use to it, and began to accept it. No one knows the reason why it always rain, all they know is, this is the reason why the Kingdom was called Rain Kingdom.

At the, two months that pass, the king became bedridden and the worst is, his end seems nearing. The queen had always stayed beside the King. Juvia was not aware of this fact because she always locked herself in her room. She only opens it when they sent her a meal.

As Ul's promise to Sherry, Gray and Lyon visits the kingdom, it was the fourth day of July. Lyon was so excited to arrive at the castle while Gray was just plainly normal as always. When their Cart had stooped, Lyon immediately came out and run straight inside the castle.

Sherry was waiting patiently inside the main hall of the castle; she was waiting at the main hall for 4 hours straight, she didn't even leave the main hall for a second.

"Lyon-sama" she murmured and smiled so happily, as she saw a figure, approaching fast at her. She was so happy by that time, that she didn't know that it was only for a short time.

"Sherry!" uttered Lyon, while panting so hard, when he reached at Sherry. "Where's Juvia?" this was the first thing he asked, that took away Sherry's smile. Her beautiful smile faltered, and turned into a grimace, which Lyon noticed it. "What's wrong?" he asked naively

"Ask for you self" Sherry reprimanded, she turned around and cross her hand. She continues "You came here to play with me, not to play with her" she whined.

"She's right Lyon" pointed out Gray. He was plainly calm and relax when he reach the main hall, not like Lyon, tired and thrilled at the same time.

"Well, Juvia can also play with us right?" Lyon asked casually. There was silence lingered as the two thought for a moment.

"Fine!" said Sherry, annoyed "Gray go and get her" she commanded like the boss. Still hooked up for Lyon's attitude a while.

Gray didn't complain at the order, so without further more ado he went upstairs, at Juvia's room. Lyon tried to go but Sherry didn't allow him to go with.

*knock* *Knock*

"Juvia, it's me Gray, can you open up the door?"

"Gray-sama? Why is he here? Wait" via thought

"Juvia are you there?"

"What should I do? What should I do, he's here?"

"Juvia?" *knock* *knock* "Juvia? Juvi—" the door unlocked and began to open

"Gray-sama? Wh—what are you doing here?" she asked shyly

"I came here to pick you up" he replied, hands at pocket and looking her plainly

"Pi—pi—pick me u—up? But why?" she asked again, blushing little

"Just come with me" Gray said annoyed, then grabs Juvia's hand and run downstairs

"Gr—Gray-sama is ho—holding my hand, ah!" Juvia thought, while blushing secretly

As the two reach downstairs Gray didn't notice that she was still holding Juvia's hand.

"What's taking them so lo—" Sherry was cut off, when she saw the two. "I see what's going on here" she thought

"Juv—" Lyon felt alienated, smile faltered, when he saw Gray was holding her hands "Gray, why are holding her hands?" he asked monotonously, glaring at Gray.

Gray immediately release Juvia's hand upon hearing the word 'holding' "then Why are you glaring me at then?" he stupidly asked even though he knew the reason why.

"I have an idea" Sherry smirked "why don't we stroll at the woods" she suggest, seemingly up to something ominous

"It's fine with me" uttered Gray, leaning back at a wall

"I'm fine with it" replied Lyon, ogling at Juvia, again.

"How about you sis?" she asked cynically, smirking at her.

At 2 months stay of Sherry at the Rain Kingdom, she had visits every corner of the Kingdom, even the woods he had already visited. She knows every part of the woods that Juvia didn't even know; she's the only family member that is freely to go where ever she wants.

The four went to the ranch of the Kingdom to get some horses to ride on. Unfortunately there were only three horses left, the workers had to visit the town, so they use the other horse.

"What do you need princess?" asked a man, who was assigned to there.

"I would like to borrow the three horses left" Sherry said politely, like she was newly different person.

"Of course princess" replied the man

**OOOOO**

Sitting beside the king "It's been also long time since the Kingdom rain right?" she asked at the king, lying at the bed because of an illness.

The king chuckle at the question of the queen "she must be happy" he mumbled, looking at the ceiling

"What do you mean 'she'?" the queen asked

"Juvia" he uttered, smiling sweetly

"What about Juvia, George?" the queen asked again

"There are lot of things that you don't know Marie" he chuckled again, cough

"Are you okay?" she asked "what about Juvia?" she asked curiously, urging the king to continue his story.

"Do you know the reason why the kingdom is called Rain kingdom?" he asked, looking at her eyes wondering if she has the hint of the question.

"Well, yeah it always rain, right?" uncertainly she said,

"Yeah, you're right BUT do you know the reason why it always rain?" he asked, chucked lowly, cough.

**OOOOO**

Juvia rides along with her sister Sherry's horse. At the midpoint of the woods, Sherry showed them the beautiful lake she found, the garden that she visits always and the waterfalls that she adored most. They stopped at the waterfalls and play for a bit. The four had enjoyed their time at the place; Sherry forgot her jealousy at Juvia. Gray and Lyon forget their fight for a while. They played at water and also swimmed, they were astonish that Juvia knows how to swim, because all they know is, she never leaves her room, never go outside the palace.

"Where did you learn to swim?" asked Sherry dumbfounded

"it's on my blood" she simply replied, leaving Sherry stun.

"I guess you're not bad at all sis" she thought, and smiled clandestinely but Gray spotted out and smiled.

They happily leave the place and went to another one again, they went to a stream. The stream was surrounded by different kinds of plants and weeds, that makes it little unique. Time passes by fast, they even lost track at the time.

When Juvia was about to hop on the horse, she accidentally slipped on a slippery rock, that almost causes her to fall, but she was luck that Lyon was behind her, guiding. At that point when, Sherry saw them. A black imperceptible mist began to enter to her body, causing her jealousy to emerge up again.

She chuckles "Sis, be careful next time" she said, her tone was a bit playful. A sinister aura surrounds her now, but the three were helpless because they can't see it.

"Sherry I think we should go back now?" asked Lyon anxiously, sensing her sudden change

"Eh? But it's still early Lyon" she said mischievously "ah! I remember there's an old well near here, lets visit before we go back" she said cheerfully, and smiling sweetly, but beyond the chirpy smile she was wearing, there is a sinister aura creeping inside of her.

"It's fine with me" Juvia said serenely, smiling back at her sister

"Something is wrong at Sherry" Gray and Lyon thought, unexpectedly that they are thinking the same matter.

"Shall we go on?" Sherry hopped on, her horse. Staring and smirking at her sister, a whole different Sherry was with them. "Are you coming sis?" she asked

"Ok—"

"If it's okay to you Sherry, I would like Juvia to ride on with me" Lyon interrupted, glaring at Sherry. Lyon was still unsure to what happen at Sherry, this might her true nature or something is got on her

Sherry glimpses at her sister and say "Well, it's not for me to decide them Lyon-sa-ma"

Without further delay Juvia immediately hops on at Lyon's horse, leaving the two silent. While Juvia was busy hopping on at Lyon's horse, Gray silently observes Sherry every moves she do, is clearly monitor by Gray. As they were on their way to the old well, Juvia took a peek at Gray who was clearly beside them.

"Do Gray-sama likes Sherry?" she thought, as she was looking at Gray who was staring at Sherry, at their entire excursion. "wait, what am I thinking about? If he likes my sister then be it, I don't want my sister to hate me" she thought sadly, hugging Lyon's waist tightly. A few minutes later, the sun had already set down, they were lucky that the moon was full, an able to light their way.

"Were here!" exclaimed Sherry

"What's special about this old well anyway Sherry?" asked Lyon curiously, jumping down from the horse assisting Juvia climbing down. Gray remained silent the entire time, not bothering to utter a single word.

The old well was located near a creek wherein tree's surrounds it. It was a very cool place to hang out, the atmosphere was soothing, it was the moonlit that makes the place gleam beautifully. The three was mesmerized for the beauty that was creating it, as for Gray he didn't mind this fact, he remained still. Standing beside his horse was never been interesting for him.

"Oi Sherry" Lyon called out "ne how deep this old well might be?" he asked trying hard to see the bottom

"sa I don't know, but according to what I heard from the guards, inside that well there is a cave at the bottom which was full of golds, jewels and many more treasures" she said playfully, trying fool Lyon. Unfortunately Lyon easy believes her folk tale which Gray finds it annoying.

"Oi Lyon don't be such gullible" mumbled Gray, who was approaching them.

Sherry continues her story "but sadly no one dares or have try to go down there" looking down at the well

"What do you mean Sherry?" asked Lyon seriously

"Well, they said that there were many spirits inside that Well that tried to steal a human body" Juvia came closer to them. "That's why no one ever tried to go down there" she said spookily

"Is there water inside of this Well?" asked Juvia, trying also to look at the bottom.

"Nothing is inside, well who knows no one ever see what's in the bottom of it" she smirked at Juvia

"That's awful, I wouldn't like to be trapped down there" Juvia rumbled

"To be trapped huh?" Sherry thought "well that's not a bad idea sis" as she giggled darkly

**OOOO**

*cough* cough* cough*

"Are you okay George?" asked the queen anxiously, it seems the king was having a hard time to breathe

"Can *cough* you call out *cough* Juvia for *cough* me" he said, having hard time to say it

"Don't push yourself, just wait here I'll just call her" the queen replied, rushing out to call for Juvia.. but little did she know she was out of the castle

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
